A wireless communication network may comprise a radio access network (RAN) and a core network which are communicatively coupled to one another. The RAN and core network may be maintained by a service provider and comprise a variety of network equipment items. These network equipment items in the service provider network may be manufactured by different vendors and original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). Network management systems (NMSs) or element management systems (EMSs) that are provided by different vendors to manage these items of network equipment may use different formats to represent state of the network equipment and have different operating procedures that differ from equipment item to equipment item, from a first EMS to a second EMS, or from a first NMS to a second NMS. When an issue arises on the service provider network, it may be difficult, inefficient, and time consuming to gather information such as vendor documents and experiment with methods to resolve the problem. Contributors assigned to troubleshoot the issue may be unfamiliar with the network equipment element and/or the nature of the issue that has occurred. The time spent on the trouble case may lead to more money and resources being spent by a company to fix the problem.